Unit upgrade
Cost upgrade Analysis The development of the cost upgrade are the same for all units. Considering the upgrade to level 2 is the base cost, the others upgrades will have the previous cost plus 60% of the base cost. Formula Legend: * Base: first upgrade cost (to level 2) * L: level of the upgrade (between 2 and 35) * C: upgrade cost to the level L - Upgrade cost to a given level: : \text{Upgrade cost at level L}= \frac {\text{Base}\cdot (3 L - 1)} {5} :ex: Marco's base upgrade cost is 300 so the upgrade cost to level 30 is 5,340. - Total upgrade cost from level 1 to a given level: : \text{Total upgrade cost to level L}= \frac {\text{Base}\cdot (L - 1) (3 L + 4)} {10} :ex: Marco's base upgrade cost is 300 so the total upgrade cost to level 30 is 81,780. - If you don't have the base cost, you can still get the base cost using this formula: : \text{Base up. cost from upgrade to level L with cost C}= \frac {5 C} {3 L - 1} :ex: Fio's upgrade cost to level 30 is 6,675 so the base upgrade cost is 375. Global view of the upgrade cost Level Upper limit release The unit will reach the upper limit at level 20 and then every 5 levels. It can only unlocked by spending MSP or medals. Cost to unlock for each level: Health Health scale Every 10 levels, the health is increased by a part of the base health. For most units, the part is the same for every 10-level but there is an exception for a few unit. Example: Health progression in part Each 10-level part has a different kind of progression that can be either constant, slow or fast. Unit can have a constant/slow/fast progress for all part or a combinaison of them. * Constant progress: the health part added are regular during all upgrade of this part. * Slow progress: the health part added at the beginning is low and the next health part is greater than the previous. * Fast progress: the health part added at the beginning is high and the next health part is lower than the previous. Among these kind of progress, the fast is more beneficial compared to others. The reason is when an unit is upgraded half way in the part (level 15, 25, etc), the fast has 75% of the current 10-level part while the constant has 50% and the slow 25%. Formula Legend: * Health: base health of the unit * N: unity of the level (level 12 → N = 2, level 26 → N = 6) Global view of the health progression The value given are the coefficient of the health progression of the actual level. For any level above 10, \forall x \in \N, x \geqslant 1 : Example: Thus these units have the current health at level 35: * Jupiter King Mk II: 42,500 HP (10,000 + (3.25 × 100%)) * Slug Armor: 10,125 HP (4,500 + (3.75 × 33.3%)) * Crablops: 37,500 HP (20,000 + (3.5 × 25%))